ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future Chapter 1
'Jack Atlas, 10 Years Later '''is the first chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future 'Chapter' ''“Everybody listen!” A tall man stood firmly in place as a loud, booming voice bounced off of the stadium walls behind him, ringing in his ears. His eyes were closed shut, not even flinching in response to the energetic announcer shooting the breeze to the cheering audience surrounding him from every angle. To the man, enduring the prattle of an overdramatic commentator was nothing out of the ordinary. This was, after all, a regular occurrence for him. He heard that phrase more times than he could count, and his reaction was always the same. Regardless of how often he was subject to the roaring voices of the rowdy crowd seated in the bleachers around him, he remained cool and collected. One would even say the chaos and energy around him was a part of his routine; no different from brushing one’s teeth or taking the dog for a walk down the street. Noticeably behind the tall tight-suited man was a group of female cheerleaders, dressed in skimpy, revealing clothing colored in black and gold. As the commentator continued his speech, fireworks exploded above the open roof stadium, various colors ranging from yellow to red and purple. “Right here and now, you will witness the fierce claws of a lion defending its territory against a wild hyena invading its territory!” Despite his indifference to the situation, one thing was a constant truth for the thin, muscular man. For this celebrity, the nostalgic setting that enveloped his senses stirred up countless memories within him. These memories acted as a constant reminder of his immense fortune. After several long minutes of reflection and absorbing the familiar senses around him, the man finally opened his eyes. As his vision came into focus, he was faced with a towering stadium above him packed with thousands of spectators of varying ages and ethnicity, all watching him with burning passion in their eyes. They began to shout his name and wave their arms around frantically. “World King,” continued the voice of the commentator, “won’t you respond to your supporters?!” Responding to those words, the man raised his bulky arm into a hefty wave. He couldn’t help but smile as the cheering of the crowd nearly tripled in volume. Almost seven feet in height, Jack Atlas stood high above ordinary people both psychically and metaphorically. His sharp, purple eyes beamed with confidence and were complimented by his jagged, blond hair. Being the well-known public figure he was, Jack was often seen wearing his traditional outfit consisting of a tight-fitting white suit aligned with purple trimming. In his profession, such classic outfits used to operate their D-Wheels, customized motorcycles designed for the sole purpose of playing an advanced form of the popular Duel Monster trading card game, were referred to as Riding Suits. “In your France, the world’s undefeated King, Jack Atlas, will be challenged by Jin Himuro, representing the Western Dueling Enthusiasts League. Himuro was victorious against multiple talented Duelists in the west, but are his skills enough to take the world title?!” Jack Atlas turned his attention away from his onlookers and toward his own D-Wheel, dubbed the Wheel of Fortune. Unlike ordinary D-Wheels, he designed his in a very unique shape. Just as the name suggested, the Wheel of Fortune was round in shape. After placing a metal helmet on his head, he pulled himself up onto the seat resting in its center. Jack grasped the throttle and accelerated toward the fenced arena in the middle of the stadium. As he drove forward, he pressed a button with his curled fingers. An automated visor shot out from his helmet and shielded his eyes. Jack Atlas was preparing himself to play one of the most popular trading card games in the entire world, known as Duel Monsters. Decades earlier, this card game was started by a man named Pegasus J. Crawford of the wealthiest company in the gaming industry, Industrial Illusions. Its creator based its designs on Ancient Egyptian culture, but the game had evolved far beyond that in present time. Those who played this card game were referred to as Duelists. What once began as a game had now become a widespread profession among enthusiasts, who treated the game as a sport. In the present timeline, the game evolved even further, spawning what was known as Riding Duels. Riding Duels were a form of Dueling in which Duelists used their D-Wheels to compete with advanced rules and more intensity. Duelists who practiced Riding Duels were referred to as D-Wheelers. Jack pulled a deck of cards from his pocket and began shuffling. A Duelist generally held a deck of 40 cards, a side deck of 10-15 cards that could be switched into the deck, and an Extra Deck containing cards that could only be played under specific conditions. Jack’s opponent was driving toward him on a black D-Wheel shaped more like an ordinary motorcycle. Jack noticed the emblem of a red spider painted on its side, a symbol Jin Himuro became well known for among his fanbase. Himuro was not wearing a helmet, either. Jack knew this man preferred taking great risks while Dueling in Riding Duels and that he considered safety equipment as extra baggage that would only slow him down. Himuro was around Jack’s height, though his spiked, blue-green hair towered inches above the King’s head. The two D-Wheelers drove past one another at the corner of the arena. Himuro’s dark green eyes glared daggers into Jack’s, shining with a similar flare. The two yellow criminal markers under the man’s eyes only added to his menacing expression. Like Jack, Himuro wore a dark green Riding Suit with the same red spider emblem painted on it as his D-Wheel. The owner of the voice coming from the commentator’s booth leaned forward in his chair as he screamed at the top of his lungs, ordering the start of the Riding Duel. The announcer went under an alias known in the Dueling world as Master of Ceremonies, or MC for short. No one knew his real name or where he came from, and he preferred it that way. MC was an exceptionally tall and slender man with a massive afro unlike any other. His black hair stood easily more than a foot in height. He had hazel eyes and sported a swirly mustache beneath his pointy nose. Adding to this, he also had a tiny, pointed beard sticking out of his chin. MC was almost always seen dressed in a shiny, red disco outfit and a pair of freshly shined, white shoes. The Master of Ceremonies spoke loud and fast as he narrated the opening turns of each D-Wheeler, keeping the tension high. Several turns passed and the Duel seemed to point in Himuro’s favor as he backed the World King into a corner. “Jack, you’ve done really well,” started Himuro, “but I’ll be taking the title! I have three Monsters on my side of the field. That includes a Tuner Monster.” Jack did not need his opponent to explain that to him. He was fully aware of his predicament as he clearly looked over the cards Himuro had on his field. Jin Himuro SP (Speed Counters) – 10 LP (Life Points) – 2000 ' ' Field: Zombie: LV2/400/200 Position Warworlf: LV4/2000/100 Position LV3/700/1400 Position Jack had accumulated years of experience in this game, so it did not take him very long to process the fact that he was in a dangerous situation. He knew that in Duel Monsters, numbers are a crucial element. In this case, his opponent had more Monster Cards on the field. With as little Life Points as Jack had, he was at risk for being attacked directly and losing. Jack looked down at the cards he had on the field. Jack Atlas SP (Speed Counters) – 2 LP (Life Points) – 1000 Field: Breaker: LV4/1600/1000 Position cards face-down Jack, however, had already taken the appropriate measures to defend himself in this situation. In Duel Monsters, players were able to use Magic and Trap Cards to change the flow of the Duel in their favor, regardless of how overwhelming the situation may seem for them. Jack had a Trap Card face-down on his field, a specialized card a Duelist can use to defend when outnumbered. Himuro chuckled, continuing to toy with his enemy. “You, on the other hand, only have Twin Breaker on the field with a mere 1600 Attack Points!” Jack scoffed in reply, hardly showing any worry. “Rather cocky today, aren’t we Himuro?! If you’ve got the guts to attack, try me!” “I don’t need you to tell me!” Himuro leaned forward in his D-Wheel as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. “I’m Tuning my Level Two Plaguespreader Zombie with my Level Four Genetic Warwolf and my Level Three Kumootoko!” ' ' “Whoa!” MC yelled into his microphone. “Instead of attacking with his two Attack Position Monsters, Himuro has instead decided to Tune his three Monsters together! He’s going for a Synchro Summon!” There were many different advanced plays a Duelist could make if they gathered the proper materials on their field. One of those advanced plays was known as Synchro Summoning, a form of Special Summon that had recently become popular in the game. A Synchro Summon required the player to gather weaker Monsters of varying levels that matched the level of the Synchro Monster they intended to Synchro Summon. The Monsters used in this Synchro Summon were referred to as Synchro Materials. A bright, white light surrounded Himuro and his field as his three holographic Monsters ran toward each other in front of his D-Wheel. The three Monsters were engulfed in an even more vibrant red light that closed around them in the shape of a star. (2+4+3=9) “Beasts of ancient, lend me your power! I call upon the knight of X! Rise before us with your unparalleled might! Synchro Summon! Slice, XX-Saber Gottoms!” “Trap, activate! Tuner Capture!” Himuro gasped when he heard Jack counter with his face-down card. Sure enough, as the spiky-haired Duelist turned his head toward his opponent, the card was already flipped up on the field, which meant its effect had already encompassed the entire field. “This card can be activated when my opponent Synchro Summons a Monster,” Jack explained. “It allows me to Special Summon one of the Tuner Monsters you used during your Synchro Monster’s Synchro Summon from your Graveyard onto my side of the field.” “Come to me, Plaguespreader Zombie!” A grotesque muscle-covered creature appeared on Jack’s field in Defense Mode, a mode of battle meant to protect your Life Points from harm. Himuro simply grinned in response. “No matter! Once this attack gets through, you’ll receive 1500 points of damage! Since you only have 1000 Life Points left, this match is mine! Attack, Gottoms!” Himuro whipped his arm into the air, signaling his armor-clad knight to lunge forward. “XX-Slasher!” The knight pulled a two-bladed sword from the sheath at its side and charged toward Jack’s own sword-wielding warrior. “I activate a Trap! Ray of Hope!” Himuro’s knight stopped in mid-run after being blinded by a luminous light. Himuro’s eyes widened, having not anticipated another counter. “This card activates when I’m about to take 1500 points of Battle Damage or more. It halves the damage and allows me to Special Summon a Level One Monster from my hand!” As the light faded away, XX-Saber shook its head in frustration. It began to charge once again, shattering through Twin Breaker’s shield with its claws. The black-skinned warrior cried out as its body was carved up. It faded from the field in a gust of wind that struck Jack. He grunted in response to the force of the attack. (Jack's LP: 1000 -> 250) “I Special Summon Battle Fader in Defense Mode!” Himuro sighed as XX-Saber returned to his side, running alongside his D-Wheel. “Jack, even as skilled as you are, I doubt you can do much with only 250 Life Points left. You’ve just crossed the safety line of Speed World 2. If I happen to draw a Speed Spell on my next turn, I can deal you 800 points of damage and end this Duel instantly.” In Riding Duels, Speed Counters were units awarded to players every turn by the Riding Duel customized Field Spell called Speed World. Speed World 2 was the second version of this card to be released with more advanced game play. The more Speed Spells a player collected, the more they could utilize the effects of Speed World 2. In addition, they could access the special Magic Cards known as Speed Spells. “Either way, I don’t foresee you getting through another turn. How about you surrender?” Jack simply laughed his foe off. “When did you get so skilled that you could lecture me?” Jack’s expression softened a bit as he looked directly into Himuro’s eyes. “I compliment your growth as a Duelist, Jin Himuro. You’ve certainly come a long way since that defeat I handed you over a decade ago. However, Jack Atlas makes a prediction of his own. You won’t be able to do anything during your turn.” “Impossible,” replied Himuro in disbelief. “What could you possibly do with only 250 Life Points?” “What’s wrong?” Jack asked sarcastically. “Ending your turn?” Himuro growled at Jack’s confident expression. “Turn end.” “It’s my turn!” Jack drew a card from his deck and added it into his hand. (Himuro’s SC: 11 / Jack’s SC: 3) “Himuro, one thing a Duelist must always remember is that possibility exists in every situation. The cards I played during your turn laid out the path to my victory!” Himuro could say nothing to counter his rival’s words. He merely grinded his teeth in obvious discomfort. “I discard Barrier Resonator from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Power Giant in Attack Mode!" A toyetic robot towered above Enjo, looking like a giant skyscraper. "When I Special Summon Power Giant this way, I can decrease its level by the level of the Monster I discarded. Barrier Resonator is a Level One Monster, so I decrease Power Giant’s level by one!” Giant’s LV 6 -> 5 “I’m Tuning the Tuner Monster, the Level Two Zombie Carrier I stole from you, with my Level One Battle Fader and my now Level Five Power Giant!” (2+1+5=8) “The ruler's determination will now become a crimson blade with a boiling-red flame! Surpass the hot, surging waves and show yourself! Synchro Summon! The Fierce God of Flames, Crimson Blader!” True to its name, the deep-red warrior shot its blade forward, eyeing Himuro fiercely. “Wh-What?!” Himumo viewed Crimson Blader’s data and lightened up a bit. “Hardly a threat with those 2800 Attack Points!” “Did you not notice that I activated a Trap Card?” Himuro jolted his head and saw there was indeed a Trap Card face-up on Jack’s field. “Assault… Spirits? You aren’t…?!” “I am! After activation, Assault Spirits becomes an Equipment Card, attached to my Crimson Blader. Once per turn when it attacks, I can send a Monster with 1000 Attack Power or less from my hand to the Graveyard to increase Crimson Blader’s Attack Power by that Monster’s own Attack Power until the End Phase!” Jack took a card from his hand and inserted it into the Graveyard slot of his Duel Disk. “I send Synchro Magnet from my hand to the Graveyard, offering its 1000 Attack Power to Crimson Blader!” Blader’s ATK: 2800 -> 3800 “3800 Attack Points?!” Hirumo proclaimed in shock. “Go, Crimson Blader! Attack XX-Saber Gottoms! Red Murder!” The red armored Crimson Blader hopped forward and brought its long swords down upon XX-Saber Gottoms. XX-Saber’s thick armor was no match for Crimson Blader’s burning swords. The knight was pierced right through the chest, causing it to explode atop Himuro. The green-clad Riding Duelist cried in agony as fireballs rained down upon him. LP: 2000 -> 1300 “I set one card face-down and end my turn.” Jack slid a card from his hand into his Magic/Trap Zone on his Duel Disk. A holographic image of a face-down card appeared on his field. “It’s not over yet…! I can still win if I turn this around in my next turn!” Himuro announced his turn and sped further ahead of Jack on the arena track. He had now reached the maximum allowed for Speed Counters, 12. SC: 12 / Jack’s SC: 4 “I draw!” Himuro drew a card from his deck. After seeing what it was, a wide grin appeared across his face. He lifted the card and showed it to Jack. The card was Speed Spell – The End of Storm. “It looks like your prediction didn’t come to pass, Jack Atlas. Using the effects of Speed World 2, I-“ “Trap Card, activate! Drop Off!” Himuro’s card flipped up on the track, the King of D-Wheelers caught off guard. “What?!” “This card forces you to discard the card you just drew to the Graveyard as soon as you draw it! You won’t have to time to use Speed World 2!” Himuro growled in frustration as he placed the Speed Spell – Speed Storm card he just drew into the Graveyard. “At the very least, I’ll Summon-“ “No you won’t! Because Crimson Blader destroyed one of your Synchro Monsters in the previous turn, you can’t Summon this turn!” “Are you kidding me?! Then…” “That’s right. All you can do is end your turn obediently!” “Not quite. I may not be able to Summon a Monster, but I can still set a Monster in face-down Defense Position!” A holographic card appeared on the track beside Himuro’s D-Wheel. He appeared rattled and flustered as he reached the end of his turn. “Turn end.” “My turn!” SC: 12 / Jack’s SC: 5 Jack grabbed a card from his deck in a quick snap of his wrist. After looking at it, he turned to Himuro with a victorious smirk planted on his face. “You’ve made it far, Himuro. But the King will not fall today! I activate Speed Spell – High Speed Crash! “I destroy the Assault Spirits on my field in order to destroy that set Monster on your side of the field!” Himuro reached both of his hands outward in desperation as his only line of defense was crushed before his eyes. He realized in an instant that there was now nothing standing in between him and the Crimson Blader on Jack’s field. “I direct attack you with Crimson Blader! Red Murder!” LP: 1000 Blader’s ATK: 2800 Himuro flinched as Crimson Blader’s burning sword sliced through his chest. Though it was only Solid Vision, a form of advanced holographic technology, Himuro was able to feel pressure in his chest that forced him to cough violently for a moment’s time. He grasped his steering wheel as his D-Wheel screeched to a halt. As he was at the maximum 12 Speed Counters, he was accelerating at a high speed. He was being forced down to zero Speed Counters instantly as a direct result of his loss. Steam began pouring out of his ride, and he planted both of his feet firmly on his breaks to keep from crashing. It took minutes, but he finally slowed to a complete stop. Jack drove up toward where Himuro remained sitting on his D-Wheel. Jack noticed the look of extreme displeasure on the D-Wheeler’s face. His expression then softened, and he raised his head to face Jack. As Jack turned toward the now cheering crowd, Himuro began to smile to himself. He climbed down off of his D-Wheel and began walking toward to where Jack rode around in front of the bleachers. Jack thrust his arm into the air with his index finger extended toward the sky. “There is only one King! And that is me!” He then moved his hand toward the audience and pointed directly at them. “However, every King must be dethroned or he will become absorbed by his own power! The King challenges all of you, the commoners, to strip him of his title! Who will be his next challenger?!” The crowd went wild as Jack stepped off of his D-Wheel. He pulled his helmet off and advanced toward Himuro. “You sure have changed, Jack.” Himuro extended his hand for a handshake. “Nonsense. The King is the same old King.” Jack returned the handshake and flashed his rival a friendly smirk. “I look forward to your next challenge.” “Oh my goodness!” cried the Master of Ceremonies. “The King has once again defended his title with passion and brilliance! Remaining undefeated for ten years, Jack Atlas remains King of the world! Is there not a single person out there who can best him?!” Ten years. It seemed almost improbable to think ten whole years passed since then. Jack was slowly beginning to realize the intense power of time. Himuro gave Jack a perplexed look when he saw Jack’s odd expression. “The King will now hold his usual After-Duel Autographing,” MC continued. “Please line up in an orderly fashion.” BREAK ' ' ' ' Himuro gave Jack his best before leaving on his D-Wheel. The King now sat at a booth off to the side of the stadium. Thousands lined up for the chance to get his autograph. Jack began the grueling process of signing his signature for every single fan that approached him. As he was in the middle of his session, he heard a familiar voice call out to him. “Mr. Atlas, may I have a word with you?” The king arched his neck just enough to see his caller. Standing in front of the rambunctious crowd was a tall, thin man in his late 30’s. His slick, black hair was combed neatly against his scalp. He wore a black tuxedo over a white collar button shirt, accompanied by a pair of dress pants and dress shoes. A red tie complimented his outfit. “What do you want, Mr. Fred? Can’t it wait until after the signings?” Though the man’s full name was Fred Gerard Butler, he requested that everyone refer to him as Mr. Fred. “I’m afraid it cannot wait, Mr. Atlas,” Mr. Fred replied in his smooth voice. “As you know, I am due for my flight in about 30 minutes. I have some important details to discuss with you regarding your monthly schedule.” Releasing a heavy sigh, Jack rose from his chair. “All right. Everyone, please wait patiently. I will be back as quickly as I can.” As the king walked off with his manager, sounds of disappointment rose from the massive group of fans. Nearby police officers worked to keep order and fight off the rowdy bunch. Once the two were out of public eye behind the stadium, Mr. Fred continued their conversation as he pulled a notebook from his suit’s pocket. “What is so important that you couldn’t contact me after your flight?” Jack grumbled in a slightly irritated voice. “I am afraid I will be unreachable for an extended amount of time, my King.” “Where exactly are you going that you won’t have access to the internet?” “I have some personal affairs to attend to back home. Please do not worry.” In a gentlemanly way, he gave a bow with his hand before speaking again. “Now regarding your schedule, your usual… clients have set up appointments with you.” “Those two again?” Jack spoke nonchalantly and shook his head lightly. “They sure are persistent. Tell them I’ll meet them wherever and whenever they want.” “Understood.” Mr. Fred lowered his eyes to his notepad and wrote something down. After doing so, he lifted his head to look at Jack again. “I have also updated your schedule for the next week. On Sunday you will be attending another charity at the church down the street. On Monday morning, you will be attending a press conference outside the France Kaiba Corporation. Following that, you will be meeting with the children at that elementary school in Paris we talked about. Tuesday will be the day you meet with Kaiba Corporation and Industrial Illusions to discuss that commercial you will be appearing in for the newest Duel Monsters pack being released at the end of the month. On Wednesday, you will be visiting the Northern Duel Academia of France to tutor the freshman there.” Jack’s mind began to wander as his overseer listed random dates and events, all of which were monotonous and uninteresting to the king. His attention was then jarred back when he heard what Mr. Fred said next. “I’ve allotted you time on Thursday to spend the day with Miss Stephanie, as she requested.” After blinking momentarily, Jack folded his arms against his chest and appeared a bit irritated. “As usual, she didn’t discuss this with me first. So, where are we going?” “About that, she mentioned that you would understand if I told you she wants to go to that ‘sexy place’.” After hearing this, Jack closed his eyes and attempted to block out the frustrated emotions now boiling inside him. “I told her we’d never go there again…” Ignoring his comment, Mr. Fred moved on to his next set of notes. “Continuing where I left off, you are scheduled to leave France on Friday morning. I will allow you the rest of the day to rest before you proceed to your match with Enjo on Saturday afternoon in London.” “So he’s picked the UK this time, eh? That guy sure likes to drag me all over the world. Last time it was Africa.” After muttering to himself, Jack suddenly came to a realization. “Oh yeah, isn’t Ruka studying in London? I suppose I’ll stop by for a quick visit. It’s been some time since I last spoke with her.” His voice trailed off as his thoughts wandered. “Speaking of Ruka, when’s my challenge with the brat?” “Ah, yes. Mr. Rua Heartlily has scheduled your match a week from Saturday over at the Duel Academia off the pacific coast. I have added that to your schedule as well.” “Thanks as always, Fred.” Jack reached over and took the notebook from Mr. Fred’s outstretched hands. “Please refer to me as Mr. Fred.” Jack rolled his eyes as his manager gave him another quick bow. “Yes, yes. Thank you, Mr. Fred.” “One more thing, Mr. Atlas,” Mr. Fred continued. “Did you already visit the doctor?” “You mean Izayoi?” Jack replied in a confused voice. Why was his manager suddenly asking about Aki? The man nodded in return. Jack noted his intrigued expression and felt a bit disturbed by it. It was an expression this man hardly ever showed, but it always made him wary. “Yeah, I stopped into her clinic briefly the other day. She has a very busy schedule, but I got to sit down and catch up with her a bit.” “I see. How was she?” Again, Jack noticed a suspicious gleam in the man’s eyes as he said this. Familiar feelings of suspicion rose deep in his throat, but he ignored them. Surely there was no reason for him to doubt his own manager. At least, he tried to believe this. He told himself this over and over for many years now. “Despite being busy and a bit overworked, she seemed to be all right,” Jack answered, cocking an eyebrow curiously. “Why do you ask?” “No reason in particular. I just find all of you former members of Team 5D’s to be quite fascinating.” That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Jack made a mental note to do some background research on this man yet again. Although, he had done so several times over the past seven years and wielded no results. This time, he’ll pay extra money to hire the right people to get the job done properly once and for all. After shooting Mr. Fred a distrustful glance, Jack began walking back toward the stadium. As he did so, he turned his head back toward his manager. “Well, I’ll be heading back before the people out there get restless. Is there anything else?” “No, that is all. As usual, we at Rider’s Ace hope you continue the fabulous work. If you will excuse me, I will be headed to the airport.” Hearing that, Jack began to smirk. “Just who do you think you’re talking to? Leave it to me.” Mr. Fred returned a confident smile to the king before he himself began to walk in the opposite direction. Only a moment later, Jack heard Mr. Fred call out to him once again. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face the man once more. “Actually, my King, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about.” Jack raised an eyebrow as he walked back toward him. BREAK ' ' ' ' After having a more personal conversation with his manager regarding some disturbing news, Jack Atlas carried out his weekly duties of World King one by one, as he was expected to do. Those duties landed him at a press conference stationed at Kaiba Corporation. Jack stood dressed in a white suit next to the CEO of the France Kaiba Corp Branch, who was in similar attire. The two stood on a makeshift stage in the parking lot in front of the large Kaiba Corp building behind them. The CEO addressed the crowd of onlookers and reporters in a gruff voice. “On behalf of the Kaiba Corporation France Branch, I would like to welcome Duel Monsters Riding Duel World King, Jack Atlas. He has come here personally to listen to the thoughts and opinions of the citizens of this country. As you all know, we have a number of different projects we are prepared to start that will affect all of you directly.” “Thank you,” Jack said as he took the microphone from the CEO. “I am pleased to be here. As King, I strive to understand the thoughts and opinions of those from all walks of life. It has come to my attention that there are areas of this beautiful country in need of help from those more fortunate. That is why I have come here.” As he opened his mouth to speak again, he suddenly shot forward and flinched. The onlookers looked around in confusion as Jack stumbled forward with a pained expression on his face. The king quickly shook it off and remained firm in place, but it was obvious to anyone that something just happened to him. Then they saw what had happened. On the other side of the stage, a dirty, tattered old man held a slingshot in his right hand and several stones in his left hand. He was panting hard, obviously not in good health. His skin was pale and he had large bags under his eyes. His clothes were full of holes and an unpleasant odor emitted from his body, indicating he was unable to wash himself properly. “Isn’t that Billy the Hobo?” one of the onlookers said in a disgusted voice. “Yeah, he’s always causing trouble at these kinds of events.” “Get a job, bum!” Jack watched the old man intently as he heard various insults directed toward the homeless man. “You shut yer traps!” the homeless man shouted as his insulters. “I got somethin’ I gotta say!” Jack did not budge, but he stared straight into the man’s eyes. Once the man knew he had Jack’s attention, he began to speak again. “Shut up, rich man! I don’t wanna hear someone like you dressed in those fancy clothes talkin’ about makin’ no difference here! If you wanna prove to us poor folk that you’re serious about helpin’ us, how about you place a hundred euros in my hand right now, bub! I bet you wouldn’t do that! You’d rather buy your fancy cards and your mechanical contraptions!” Without saying a word, Jack stepped off the stage over to where the homeless man was complaining. “Wh-What’s your problem? Wanna fight, rich man? Your fancy Japanese yen won’t protect you from my rocks!” As if to back up his words, he readied another stone in his slingshot and aimed right at Jack. As if in an instant, the king was gone from the old man’s sight. He frantically looked around him, trying to lock-on his target again. But before he could lay his eyes on his prey once more, Jack already had the slingshot removed from his hand. With his free hand, he began to pull something out of his pocket. Before the homeless man knew what happened, a large stack of euro, the European currency used in France, rested atop his palm. The old man’s eyes widened as he stared at the money in his hand in disbelief. “Wh-Why?” “Listen, old man,” Jack started, staring right through the man as if he could see his trembling soul. “None of us choose our circumstances in life. Some are born with wealth while others are seemingly meant to struggle throughout their entire lives. I used to be in the same position as you, but I chose to make a difference in the world I lived in. Instead of blaming others for my circumstances, I started to focus on what I could do to help others even less fortunate than myself.” The old man gasped in reply, unable to find the words to speak. “Now I want you to take this money and think carefully about who you are and what you want to do with yourself. If you choose to, you can dirty that money with your own hands. However, if you are interested, I encourage you to pick five other families in a similar position as yourself.” Jack pulled six white business cards from his suit pocket and reached out his hand. The man, still trembling, took the cards. A gentle smile appeared on the king’s face, a smile so bright and earnest. The old man thought he was lying at first, but his doubt slowly began to fade. Jack then continued his speech. “Once you do, give each of them my business card and tell them to give me a call. I am looking for investors in a new community project I am organizing that has potential to make millions around the world. It will be called Project Satisfaction.” The homeless man began trembling violently. Jack noticed he was crying and he placed a hand on his shoulder. “Th-Thank you, sir…! I promise I will!” Jack leaned closer to the man and said in a quiet voice, “This is karma. I truthfully believe that good things will come to you if you help others in the same position as yourself.” Jack hopped back onto the stage as the crowd went wild. He turned to face them and confidently raised his hand into the air, striking his trademark pose. “Now, listen closely to me, everyone! I will now enclose the details of Project Satisfaction to all of you!” The event ended successfully. Jack gathered a ton of support for several of his world projects he had been working on to help create jobs and raise the unemployment rate in underdeveloped areas. Thus, another day as the King came to an end. As monotonous as the experience seemed to Jack at times, there was never a day he regretted any of it. BREAK ' ' ' ' “King, please teach me about Dueling!” “King! Please sign my arm!” Jack, now dressed in casual clothing consisting of black jeans and a white T-Shirt, stood before a class of students studying at the Duel Academia. Duel Academia was a school designed specifically for students to learn how to Duel and play the Duel Monsters card game. As careers revolving around the game had been created, those interested could spend most of their time focusing on the thing they loved the most. However, the Duel Academia still taught ordinary subjects as well. “Settle down, everyone!” Jack raised his arms as he tried to get the kids to stop shouting. “Listen very carefully to what the King is about to tell you! Jack Atlas will enlighten you with secrets of my Dueling!” For the next hour, Jack sat around the group of children and explained various techniques he used to become as good as he was today. Both the children and the teachers listened excitedly. As good as the Duel Academia teachers were, even their skill level was below the World King’s. One of the present teachers named Asuka Tenjoin smiled to herself as she stroked her hand through her golden blonde hair. “He’s as intelligent as the rumors say. Don’t you think, Ryo?” Beside the woman in her late 40’s was a man around the same age sitting in a wheelchair. His hair was dark grey and he speared to be a bit sickly. His name was Ryo Marufuji. Years ago, he was one of the most popular Duelists in the Professional Dueling League. Due to unfortunate events, his body turned on him and he ended up in his current state. He had chosen to spend the rest of his days as Asuka’s assistant teacher. “Indeed. The world of Dueling has progressed so much since my days in the Pro League.” Ryo’s voice was drowned out by a sudden outburst from one of the girls sitting around the king. “Hmph, I don’t need tips from you! I could beat you blindfolded with one arm tied behind my back.” “Alexis, don’t be so rude to our guest! Apologize at once!” Asuka’s face turned bright red as she scolded the child. Ryo moved his wheelchair toward the girl, but Jack raised a hand to stop him. Jack nodded to the man, who smirked and nodded in return. “Oh, can you now? Care to see?” As he said those words, Jack extended the Duel Disk on his arm. Alexis began to sweat as all the eyes in the room were now fixated on her. She tried to retain her attitude and obliged, extending her Duel Disk as well. “S-Sure! I’d be glad to beat you and claim your title!” Ryo couldn’t help but chuckle at what was unfolding. A child thinking she could take the World King title away from someone even her teachers couldn’t hope to beat? Ryo hoped Jack would teach her a good lesson about diligence and hard work. A mere six minutes was all it took, four of which were used for Alexis’ first turn. The dust of the Solid Vision began to vanish as Alexis’ Life Points fell to zero. Jack’s Life Points remained at an untouched 4000. In fact, he only used two cards from his hand and won on his first turn. “Dammit…! I couldn’t even reduce his Life Points!” Alexis was as red as a tomato as her classmates laughed at her and poked fun. Asuka silenced them real quick. “Listen up,” Jack bellowed. “A Duelist’s biggest weakness is their pride. Believing in yourself is certainly important, but overconfidence blinds you from your true skill. Stepping into a match thinking you’ve already won will only lead to your defeat.” As he said this, old memories of one of his matches against his former rival stirred in his head. Images of him on the ground, staring up at the person who handed him his first true defeat. “Girl, your name is Alexis, isn’t it?” “It is,” she muttered in return. “Here, take my business card.” Jack handed her his white business card and she quietly took it from him. “Train hard and graduate from this school at the top of your class. Once you do, challenge me again. I’d be happy to Duel you again.” “Thank you very much, Mr. Atlas. Please forgive my arrogant attitude earlier.” Alexis politely lowered her head in gratitude. “Aw man, I’m so jealous!” Groans and moans filled the classroom. “Worry not, little ones,” Jack laughed warmly. “I have cards for all of you. Study hard and become Duelists worthy of the next generation. But don’t let your grades fall in your other subjects either.” “Yes, sir!” “And most importantly,” continued the King, “I don’t want to hear that you’ve been bullying each other from your teachers. I intend to keep in contact with them.” Asuka blushed in response as Ryo chuckled. “That’s right! Jack Atlas will return to this school one year from today! If he hears any of you have misbehaved during that time, he will be very angry! So listen to what your teachers tell you!” “Yes, sir!” Afterward, Ryo shook hands with Jack. The King chatted with them for hours as they shared stories of their experiences. Jack heard they knew Judai Yuki and told them about an incident with a time traveling man from the future named Paradox, something that happened more than ten years earlier. Judai Yuki was involved in saving time itself from crumbling. Any ordinary person would find such a story to be ludicrous, but the two had bizarre stories of their own to share from their time spent studying in the original Duel Academia. After a few hours passed, Jack exchanged numbers with Ryo and Asuka, interested in talking with them further. As he packed his belongings and prepared to leave, Jack got to thinking again. He noticed he had been using the term “next generation” a lot lately. Every time he said it, emotions unknown to him stirred up deep inside. BREAK ' ' It was now Thursday, the day Jack was not looking forward to. “You know, you always pick the most bizarre places,” Jack was complaining to his female companion. The King rubbed his hand over the back of his head uncomfortably as he walked down the beautiful streets of France. Clinging to his arm as they walked was a petite 26 year old young woman. She had long, dirty blonde hair and red-brown eyes. She was about a foot shorter than Jack, so added with the fact that she was thin, she looked more like a younger sister than a girlfriend. In actuality, the term “girlfriend” was something the girl Stephanie came up with on her own. “Don’t say that, Darling! You know you’ll… enjoy those things later.” Those “things” she alluded to were resting safely in the bag she carried in her arms. “Don’t say things like that in public. It’ll look bad for my image if someone overhears stuff like that.” Stephanie sighed loudly, letting Jack’s arm fall back to his side. “Always thinking about images these days, aren’t you? Back in the day, you didn’t care what anyone thought of you. Why the change now?” “Hmph, it’s not something I’d expect you to understand. The mind of the King is a complicated one, dear.” “You just called me ‘dear’! Why won’t you just admit it already?” “Admit what? That you followed me all around the world after I left Neo Domino City? That you schedule random appointments with me without my prior knowledge? Or that you buy weird stuff at porn shops?” Looking dejected, Stephanie whacked the King’s arm with her bag. “They aren’t ‘appointments’. They’re dates. Dates!” “Hmph, don’t be ridiculous. I’ve told you once and I’ll tell you a million more times. The only person I love is sitting back in Neo Domino City, waiting for my return.” “Who cares about that? You’re King now! Normal rules of love don’t apply to you! Why don’t you start living life on the dangerous side again and assemble your harem already?!” Jack glanced around him nervously, thanking the kind entities above they were in a foreign country that did not speak Japanese, or he would have found himself in the gutters of the mass media by morning. “You’re as irritating as always, stalker woman!” Jack turned his head angrily to face the girl when he realized she was no longer paying attention to what he was saying. She was waving her arm frantically and pointing toward one of the buildings on the right side of the street. “Lookie, lookie! They have a Blue-Eyes Mountain here in France now! Wanna go inside?” Jack shook his head irritably, feeling a familiar headache coming on. He wondered how this ditzy girl could go undiagnosed for so long. She obviously suffered from incredible ADHD. Ignoring all that, the thought of Blue-Eyes Mountain coffee brought a smile to the Riding Duelist’s face. Oh, how he yearned for that nostalgic sweet taste he dreamt of for nearly ten years. It was only recently that it began to branch outside of Japan and America. “Sure. It’s been ages since I’ve had their coffee.” Several minutes later, Jack and Stephanie entered the coffee shop and took their seats at one of the empty tables. Jack instantly buried his face in the menu, looking at the daily specials. Stephanie was humming to herself as she mimicked the King, glancing up to admire his handsome features from time to time. Not far away from their table, a man could be seen glancing over from time to time. The man’s face was hidden behind a newspaper he held out in front of him, but his neatly combed black hair could be seen poking out from the thin paper. The man could not read the French language, but he was not truly interested in reading the newspaper anyway. His objective was simply to watch the Duel Monsters Riding Duel World King, Jack Atlas, who say only a few tables away from him. The King was in town for an official match against Jin Himuro, according to his Intel. The man once again poked his head slightly from the paper, and he noticed the dirty blonde-haired girl sitting beside Jack. Stephanie was affectionately wrapping her arms around the King’s shoulders. Jack appeared as if he did not particularly like what she was doing, but he made no move to stop her. The man spying on Jack quickly hid his face once again when he saw a well-dressed gentleman approaching Jack’s table. Fast service was always something one could count on at the Blue-Eyes Mountain, and this day was no exception for Jack and Stephanie. Before the young 17-year old could open his mouth to speak, Stephanie screamed out their order. “Two Blue-Eyes Mountain specials, please!” The young waiter blinked rapidly before processing the girl’s order. “Yes miss, right away. Is there anything else I can get you? Something to eat, perhaps?” “Yes, we would like the couple’s ice cream sundae special! You know, the one where we both eat out of the same dish!” The waiter once again blinked, unsure of what the young woman was referring to. “Um, miss, what are you asking for? We have no such item here…” “What?! You’re telling me you guys don’t have the couple’s ice cream sundae here?! I demand to speak to your manager!” Jack could sense the waiter holding back his frustration at the foolish woman sitting opposite to him. He commended the boy for showing such restraint. Anyone who crossed paths with this girl would know the true meaning of irritation without a doubt. Minutes passed before the manager, a woman in her early 30’s, appeared before the two. She was noted that the World King was involved, so she was immediately careful with her words when approaching them. “Ma’am, we don’t have this ice cream sundae you’re referring to, but we do have a chocolate banana parfait meant for couples called ‘two lovers, one cup.’ I do hope that will suffice.” Stephanie rolled her eyes obnoxiously, but nodded. “Okay, it’ll have to do. Make sure it’s extra big!” “No, please bring two separate parfaits,” interrupted Jack. “We aren’t a couple.” Both the waiter and the manager kept themselves from laughing when they saw Stephanie’s dejected expression. The manager walked away first and the waiter was right behind her. Before he could walk away, however, Stephanie grabbed his arm and yanked him back over to her. She whispered sharply in his ear, “Hey, you see who it is I’m standing with, right? Care to add some extra sugar in our coffee? And ixnay on the charge-ay, capiche?” The waiter looked quite annoyed, but quickly stopped when he saw Jack watching him. “Y-Yes, miss. I would be happy to.” As the boy walked away, Jack grabbed his arm gently to get his attention. “Please don’t let this woman’s rude attitude bother you. She suffers from Tourette’s Syndrome, so she has a hard time controlling what she says.” The waiter accidentally released a giggle at that comment, but quickly sucked it back in. The young boy couldn’t help it. The look on the girl’s face just now was priceless. Jack slipped a rare Duel Monsters card into the kid’s front pocket, much to his surprise. “Here’s a token of my appreciation.” The boy’s eyes widened with admiration as he looked into the King’s eyes. “Thank you very much, sir!” “I’m excited to try French-brewed Blue-Eyes Mountain coffee.” Jack flashed the boy a wide grin and a thumbs up. The waiter ran off excitedly to grant to King’s wish. Stephanie squeezed Jack’s shoulder hard as she looked quite irritated. “How could you embarrass me like that, Darling? That was rude!” “What else could possibly describe you?” Jack responded in a bored voice. “Besides, it’s your fault for being so rude to the staff here in the first place. Please tell me how someone who’s a waitress herself can treat other employees so badly?” “What’re you talking about, Jack?” she retorted. “I always paid extra attention to you when I waited on you.” “That’s what the problem was. Now stop acting like an airhead and take your seat. You’re attracting attention.” Stephanie did just that, but she gave Jack a sly smile while doing so. “Oh, you’ll have many other adjectives for me tonight, honey.” “Don’t kid yourself. I thought I told you to be careful what you say about that stuff in public?” The outside section caught his eyes suddenly as he searched for a way to get this ditzy woman away from public view. “How about we sit outside? The sunset’s especially beautiful here in Fran-“ Before Jack could finish his sentence, Stephanie was dragging him by the arm toward the outside seats on the balcony. “How about we head outside tonight?! The sunset in France is so beautiful, don’t you think?!” “Were you listening to a word I said or what?” Jack mumbled. As she dragged him, Jack spoke to the other customers staring at them in French, asking them to let the waiter know where they were. As Stephanie dragged her supposed boyfriend out into the outer section of the café, the man who had been watching them earlier casually rose from his seat. As to not draw too much attention to himself, the man waited a few minutes after the King and his companion were seated outside before following them. Taking a new seat outside a few tables away from the King and Stephanie, he again lifted his newspaper over his face, slowly sipping from the tea cup he brought along with him. A half-hour passed by and the two were now seated outside. The waiter already brought them their order and got away from the nagging Stephanie as quickly as possible. The sun was setting in the distance, casting an orange glow over their table. “So then, as I was saying, I think that ribbon would look totally cute in my hair, don’t you think? And I saw this totally adorable hat I think we should get you, honey. It’d look sexy on you!” Stephanie went on and on as Jack’s attention began to fade away. Though he always did this when she spoke, it was especially bad this time. “Jack…? What’s wrong? You’ve been acting strangely all day.” Jack snapped out of his daze and returned her glance. “Sorry. I have a lot of things on my mind today.” “That’s to be expected with a schedule like the one you have! I’ll text Fred-''chan'' and tell him to start giving you two days off instead of one.” Stephanie whipped out her phone and was already accessing Mr. Fred’s number. A small picture of him appeared on her screen. “No, don’t.” Stephanie canceled the call and looked up at Jack in confusion. “It’s not fatigue or stress. It’s something else. Something I can’t quite put my finger on, but I know it’s bothering me.” “You’re not making any sense, Jack. Still, why don’t you try to explain it to me? That’s what I’m here for, you know. You can tell me anything.” “I’ve just been thinking lately if I’ve been living up to her wish.” “’Her’…?” Stephanie’s eyes narrowed and her tone got much darker. “Carly once told me about a vision she had for me. She envisioned me as a ‘true king’, but she never told me exactly what she meant.” Stephanie groaned to herself and grabbed Jack’s arm, resting it against her chest. “C’mon, darling. Forget about all that and try to enjoy your day off. You have a big match coming up this weekend, don’t you?” “I can’t just forget it. Her vision is what I’ve been striving toward all these years. I want to return to her after I accomplish it.” Stephanie let go of Jack’s arm and moaned loudly. “God, it’s always ‘Carly this, Carly that’ with you! I’m the one standing in front of you, you know! Why can’t you just forget about that four-eyes an-“ Before she could even finish, Stephanie felt a blow to her body that sent her flying backwards. She tripped over the chair and landed on her butt. She started rubbing her aching behind as she moaned in pain. Stephanie looked up and saw a menacing look on Jack’s face that sent a shiver down her spine. “I’ve had about enough of you, woman! I’ve put up with your nonsense all this time and even paid for everything out of mere etiquette! I’m not your boyfriend and I have no intention of ever dating you! You couldn’t possibly understand how I feel about her!” The man spying on the two quickly peered over his newspaper to see what all the commotion was all about. He was a bit surprised when he saw Jack and Carly arguing fiercely for some reason despite being so lovey-dovey (one-sided, of course) just moments before. He flinched slightly as the young woman slammed her hands down onto the black table, rising from her chair. Stephanie gritted her teeth, fiercely staring down at Jack. “Then what exactly am I to you? Some piss-poor attempt at a Carly replacement?!” Jack was far past the point of irritation. The veins in his eyes nearly burst open after that comment. “''You’re'' the one who keeps following me around! Just how delusional can you get?!” Their stalker couldn’t make heads-or-tails of what their argument was about, but he continued to watch curiously. He saw Jack lean forward, his arm gripping the woman’s arm tightly with his broad hands. Jack had grabbed Stephanie’s arm without intending to, but it was too late for him to take it back now. Stephanie yanked her arm away and drove her open palm straight across the King’s face. After the impact, a red mark sat vibrantly on his left cheek. “Don’t touch me! I can tell I’m not wanted here, so I’m going back home! Go screw yourself, you womanizer!” The stalker couldn’t help but look a bit amused by the situation, keeping his head lowered to ensure that no one could see his identity. His smile quickly faded, however, when Stephanie suddenly chucked a shoe at Jack, which the King dodged effortlessly, that nearly hit him in the face. If not for his agile reflexes, the man would have been eating the bottom of its heel. Unfortunately for the man behind him, an expensive looking piece of chocolate fudge cake had that privilege instead. The man wiped his forehead, a bit surprised by how strong the girl’s arm was. The bald man behind him began to cry, shouting, “The cake is a lie!” as he stared down at his shoe-covered plate in absolute shock. The stalker regained his composure and hid behind his newspaper once more, watching the rest of the scene unfold. As Stephanie stomped out of the restaurant, Jack growled in anger. Just as he was about to pay the bill and leave the shop himself, he saw a group of reporters filming the events that just took place. One of the reporters took down notes. Apparently he was able to speak Japanese. “Just what are you filming?! Jack Atlas will teach you a lesson with his Atlas Punch!” The stalker man watched the beating through one corner of his newspaper, his expression now flat as he observed the King’s actions. Jack Atlas drove away on his D-Wheel, leaving behind several shattered cameras and a group of reporters lying limp on the ground. Several bits of paper were torn all around them. As Jack was driving down the crowded street filled with French speaking citizens, the stranger who had been watching the entire time rose from his seat. He folded the newspaper he was carrying up and stuck it into his pocket, a slight smirk coming to his lips. Keeping his head lowered to avoid being recognized by the reporters who were just regaining consciousness, the man began walking away from his table to where his dark grey D-Wheel was parked in front of the café. “You won’t escape me, Jack Atlas. I promise you that.” oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOO A suspicious man has his eyes on Jack! What could he be plotting?! To Be Continued in Chapter 2: “The Lone King and the Mysterious D-Wheeler” ' ' ''' '''Credits ' ' Writing: GoldenUmi Editing: Thanks to a-hole, Halo, hearow2, and Dark Raku Characters Appearing From Anime: Jack Atlas, Jin Himuro, Master of Ceremonies, Stephanie, Asuka Tenjoin, Ryo “Kaiser” Marufuji, Aki Izayoi (Mentioned), Carly Nagisa (Mentioned) Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi (Mr. Fred, Old Man, Kids at Duel Academia, Kaiba Corp CEOS) ZeroSaber (Mysterious Stalker) Duel Writing: GoldenUmi (Jack vs. Himuro) ' ' Cards Used in this Chapter (In Order of Appearance): ' ' Speed World 2 Field Spell Card If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect: ● 4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand. ● 7: Draw 1 card. ● 10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field. Plaguespreader Zombie DARK Level 2 Zombie/Tuner/Effect 400/200 You can return 1 card from your hand to the top of the Deck to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If you do, remove this card from play when it is removed from the field. Genetic Warwolf (TCG: Gene-Warped Warwolf) EARTH Level 4 Beast-Warrior 2000/100 Kumootoko EARTH Level 3 Insect 700/1400 Twin Breaker (TCG: Twin-Sword Marauder) DARK Level 4 Warrior/Effect 1600/1000 Effect: Once per turn, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster, it can attack once more. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. XX-Saber Gottoms EARTH Level 9 Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect 3100/2600 1 Tuner + 1 or more EARTH monsters You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster to discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand. Tuner Capture Trap Activate only when your opponent Synchro Summons a monster. Special Summon 1 Tuner monster used for that Synchro Summon from their Graveyard to your side of the field. Ray of Hope Trap Activate only when you would take 1500 or more Battle Damage. Halve that Battle Damage. At the end of this turn's Battle Phase, you can Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your hand. Its effect(s) is negated. Battle Fader DARK Level One Fiend/Effect 0/0 Effect: When your opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then end the Battle Phase. If this card is Special Summoned with this effect, banish it when it leaves the field. Barrier Resonator LIGHT Level 1 Fiend/Tuner/Effect 300/800 Effect: During either player's turn, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to select 1 face-up Tuner monster you control. This turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving it. Power Giant EARTH Level 6 Rock/Effect 2200/0 You can send 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your hand, and decrease this card's Level by the Level of that monster. If this card attacks or is attacked, until the end of the Damage Step any effect damage you take becomes 0. Crimson Blader FIRE Level 8 Warrior/Synchro/Effect 2800/2600 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters If this card destroys an opponent's Synchro Monster by battle, your opponent cannot Summon during their next turn. Assault Spirits Trap After activation, this card becomes an Equip Card and is equipped to 1 monster you control. Once per turn, if the equipped monster attacks, during the Damage Step you can send 1 monster with 1000 or less ATK from your hand to the Graveyard to increase the equipped monster's ATK by the sent monster's ATK until the End Phase. Synchro Magnet EARTH Level 3 Machine/Tuner/Effect 1000/600 This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. When you Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Speed Spell – The End of Storm Speed Spell Effect: Activate only while you have 10 or more Speed Counters. Destroy all monsters on the field and inflict 300 damage to each player for each of their destroyed monsters. Drop Off Trap This card can only be activated during your opponent's Draw Phase. Your opponent immediately discards from their hand to the Graveyard the card they drew.